


the balcony where i asked you to marry me

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: A marriage proposal in sticky notes.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	the balcony where i asked you to marry me

Courfeyrac is beaming as he unlocks the door to the apartment that he and Combeferre share, the bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back. 

“Honey, I’m home!” he announces loudly, kicking his shoes off and dropping his keys in the basket on the small table by the doorway. The apartment is strangely quiet and dark, and with a slight frown, Courfeyrac turns on the lamp next to the basket. There’s a sticky note on the lamp shade, and Courfeyrac squints at it. 

_ The first lamp we bought together _

He smiles widely and turns to lock the door behind him and notices the note there. 

_ Where we had our first kiss _

Courfeyrac's smile grows at the memory. Back when Combeferre and Enjolras shared this apartment, they had hosted a movie night with all their friends, and Courfeyrac had lingered behind with Combeferre, hesitant to leave. He had been waiting for the courage to make a move. Luckily, Combeferre had taken the initiative and kissed him against the front door, the perfect moment interrupted by Enjolras poking them with a broom and saying, “Get a room, you two.”

(Which they did)

“Ferre?” Courfeyrac calls out and turns the light on in the kitchen, noticing the different colored sticky notes scattered there. 

_ The oven we used to make dinner together for the first time _

_ The microwave you’re not allowed to use to cook popcorn in because you manage to burn it every time  _

_ The table where I sat you down and told you I love you for the first time  _

Courfeyrac puts the flowers into the empty vase that’s waiting on the table. Combeferre really does know him so well. There are many more notes in the kitchen, but he moves on to the living room. 

_ The first couch we made out on  _

_ The television we found at the thrift store you love so much _

_ The first bookcase you ever bought me _

Courfeyrac’s chest is aching with emotions. He’s getting sentimental at this point, following the trail to their bathroom. 

_ The first shower we used together  _

_ The cupboard where you hid my razors in a tissue box for a week so I would grow some facial hair _

_ The mirror you use to write “I LOVE YOU” every time it fogs up  _

Courfeyrac goes to their bedroom, where sticky notes are on the bed frame, closet doors, walls, and bookcases. He doesn’t stop to read them, however, when he notices the balcony light is on. 

He walks through the sliding door and finds Combeferre standing there, staring out at the view of the city. He looks nervous but as soon as he sees Courfeyrac he breaks into a smile and gives him a kiss. “Happy anniversary, love.”

Courfeyrac kisses him back. “Happy anniversary. Nice work on the sticky notes, you have a great memory.”

Combeferre grins. “I’m glad you like them. But...I was hoping to add one more,” he says, handing his boyfriend a bright pink sticky note. 

_ The balcony where I asked you to marry me _

Courfeyrac looks up from the sticky note and Combeferre is now on one knee. He pulls out a ring, and Courfeyrac notices his hands are shaking. Courfeyrac reaches out his hand and Combeferre takes it with his free hand, squeezing it gently as he talks. 

“Courfeyrac,” he begins. “My dear Courfeyrac. We’ve been best friends for twelve years, and boyfriends for two. Every single day, you’ve brought light and love and happiness into my life. You inspire me to be a better person. You help pick me up when the world knocks me down. I have loved every moment of my life with you in it, and I never want a day where we aren’t together. I want to keep making these memories with you, I want to add more sticky notes together. So Courfeyrac, will you marry me?”

Courfeyrac is smiling so hard that it hurts, but he couldn’t stop if he tried. He takes half a moment to take it all in - the sounds of traffic below them, the fading sun on the horizon, the slight breeze. Combeferre is wearing Courfeyrac’s favorite cardigan, his eyes shining behind his glasses, his smile blinding. 

“Yes!” Courfeyrac answers. “Yes, of course! Of course I want to marry you, Ferre.”

Combeferre jumps up and into Courfeyrac’s arms, their lips crashing together clumsily. It’s difficult when they both can’t stop smiling. When they pull back, breathless, they’re laughing. Combeferre grabs the left hand of his boyfriend - fiancé - and puts the ring on his finger. Courfeyrac still has the sticky note in his right hand. It’s slightly wrinkled but he does his best to smooth it out and steps inside their bedroom. He sticks it on the wall next to the balcony, making a mental note to put a frame over it so they can treasure it forever. 

Later that night, they’re lying in bed, and Courfeyrac notices a note right above his head stuck to the bed frame. He grabs it and squints to read it aloud in the light of the moon and street lamps from outside. “The first place we slept together as fiancés,” he reads, looking at Combeferre with a raised eyebrow. “You must have been pretty confident when you made these.” 

Combeferre shrugs, a smirk on his lips. “Well I was right, wasn’t I?”

Courfeyrac rolls his eyes and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m _so_ going to marry you.”

“I hope so,” Combeferre grins. “Enjolras helped put up the sticky notes, and he is already so excited to be my best man. Plus, I want to call you my husband.”

“Oh my gosh, we’re going to sound like such an old married couple. _My husband_...”

“Is that a bad thing?” Combeferre grins. 

“Nah, in fact, it’s everything I’ve ever wanted,” Courfeyrac sighs, snuggling closer to his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a headcanon on my tumblr ([lesmiserablol](http://www.lesmiserablol.tumblr..com)) and next thing I knew it was a fanfiction. I hope you liked it, please leave kuddos and/or comments if so!


End file.
